Love in a Bag
by Gloss Gurl
Summary: Drew finds this pretty girl in a trash bag. Will something develop between them?


Hey guys~ I hope you like this one! The entire fic is in Drew's POV! Enjoy!

P.S. – The last part's rushed, so I apologize for that. I can't stop rushing, and idrk why. Sorry!

Her name was May. She had brown hair that seemed to go on and on. And at this very moment, I'm standing on the driveway where I first met her, sleeping inside a garbage bag.

I was on my way home from work that day, when I heard a noise emanating from the trash bin. I looked inside and found a garbage bag. Being the curious person I am, I opened it and found a girl there, with a scar across her cheek, sleeping. I felt sorry for her, so I carried her and took her in my home. I let her sleep on my couch and two days later, she woke up while I was reading the newspaper. It was then I found out that she was being chased by loan sharks. Her parents had a huge debt, and they were planning to sell her to them. She ended up crying, thanking me for letting her stay at my house. I told her she could stay as long as she wanted to and she filled up with glee.

Over the months that she stayed over, we became really close. I told her things I never told anyone. Then I realized, I was falling in love with her. Whenever I would hear her laugh or smile, my heart would beat twice as fast. I wondered, did she feel the same way?

I went home late one night and saw her sitting sadly and silently in the corner of my living room. I asked her what was wrong, and she hugged me tight, telling me to keep silent and just return the hug. Moments later, I felt her crying on my shoulder, and then she broke apart from the hug, apologizing for the tear stains on my shirt. I laugh at the girl's antics. She really does turn me on. I looked at her petite figure; her eyes were worn out from all the crying she did, her hair was sticking out in all directions from the humid weather and her knee was bleeding. I gasped at the sight of her wounded knee and frantically demanded for an explanation. She pointed to the staircase, saying she tripped on it on the way down. I told her to go sit on the couch. She tried to stand, but her knee prohibited her from doing so. And so, I helped her make her way to the other side of the room. She thanked me, and I smiled. I told her to wait right there as I went to the bathroom, getting a bunch of medical supplies. I was no doctor, but I knew first aid. I put some of this there and a lot of that here. I wrapped a bandage around her knee. She thanked me again and I sat beside her.

We watched ALL of the HP movies, even HP 7 Part 2. We finished at around one am, and she was yawning tiredly. I told her she could go sleep in my room, considering her bruised knee. She politely accepted, and I helped her climb up the stairs and walk to my room. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in. She fell asleep almost instantly. I kissed her forehead lightly and quietly shut the door, going downstairs to the couch to get some sleep too.

I awoke early that morning, planning to check up on her, but the scent of bacon and eggs quickly filled the room. I walked to the kitchen and found her sitting on a chair while frying. She didn't notice me until I greeted her. She smiled at me, thanking me once again for the past night. I just returned the smile. After a while, we ate breakfast. She asked me if we could go somewhere, since she didn't like staying at home a lot. I nodded and told her that we'd leave after lunch since I still had some papers to sign.

After a lovely lunch-which was made by me, we went to watch a movie. Her knee healed really fast, and she was able to stand on her own. She ordered two huge tubs of popcorn, and guess what? She ate it all. I didn't even get one kernel of the snack since she would hit my hand in my attempt to do so. Then after that, we went to the park to get some fresh air.

At around five in the afternoon, she hid her face behind my back. She would peek occasionally and would murmur, 'Are they gone yet?'. Then after fifteen minutes of hiding like an ostrich, she explained that she spotted two of the loan sharks. Then we went home.

Three weeks later, two buff guys with tattoos all over their bodies came to the doorstep. And they were asking for May. I had to think fast, or May would be endangered! I told them she was off visiting a friend in the next town, and she would be back by Friday next week. They totally bought it, and went away. I went back inside the house and saw her crying, saying that those two were the loan sharks. I wrapped my arms around her and told her that everything was going to be fine. Then I had the courage to ask the price of the debt. She then smiled sadly and told me the price. $2,000,000? Wow. That was big. We just sat there in silence as she cried her heart out.

Then one evening, as I opened the door to my house, she was nowhere to be found. Then I saw this note on my couch. It was poorly written.

_If you want the girl, give us the money. _

_Two days, or she's ours. _

_Meet us at the abandoned factory near the hospital._

I had to save May, no matter what. Then I remembered the money I had in my savings, meant to be spent for a new car. I could use it to get her back! I quickly ran out of the house.

I went to the bank to get the money I needed, then drove to the factory. When I got there, the place reeked of rotten eggs and gym socks. I hope May isn't suffocating! I looked around and saw an entrance, so I went inside. Then I heard muffled screaming. May! I ran to the source and saw her tied to a chair. She saw me too, then tears burst out of her eyes. I told her that it was going to be okay, that I'd get her out of here. I untied her easily, the rope being poorly done and slowly removed the duct tape on her mouth. She took in a deep sigh and hugged me. We were about to get of there when the two loan sharks blocked the exit. They asked for the money first. How typical. I handed them the money, then we ran out of there.

The moment we got home, she was crying out her thanks and kept apologizing that I had to spend two million bucks on her. I told her it was no big deal and that I was happy she was safe. Then I looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of sapphire. She seemed to have noticed and blushed a light pink. Then I felt her looking at me too. She confessed her love for me and so did I. One thing led to another, and soon, I was sleeping with her. You heard right. And so, I proposed to her two weeks later and we got married.

"Drew! What's taking so long? You're just taking out the trash!" A shrill voice calls from inside the house. My lips curved upward into a smile.

"Daddy! Mommy's done with dinner so hurry up!" Another voice calls out, pitchier than the first one. I drop the bag I was holding into the trash bin and head back inside.


End file.
